


Sunflowers

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki couldn’t understand what was so spacial about sunflowers. Why you found them so beautiful and magestic. After all it was just a plant, wasn't it?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is different from my previous ones. I hope you like it as much as I do ❤❤

According to the scientific information there are more than 400 000 types of flowers. Each of them, either it is an ornamental or a wild plant, is in its own way beautiful and unusual. It brings a part of the pleasure in our life in order to make it happier. Yet there was something very special about sunflowers. 

At first Loki couldn’t understand your fascination with that plant but it made you happy so the trickster kept buying them for you every once in a while.  
The first time Loki called you his sunflower he meant it as a joke. It was his way to tease you a little bit. He became curious as to why it’s so special to you. Why would such a simple plant give you so much joy?  
Later in your relationship he realised that you and the flower had much in common.

One of the first things he learned about it was that sunflowers are known for evoking a feeling of positivity because of their large, yellow blooms.

The colour yellow always reminded Loki of his mother. The only person he loved with his whole heart. Before he met you, of course. The psychology of colours is very complex but the god will always associate that one with warmth and happiness. Every time he saw sunflowers in a vase on your table he smiled softly and gently touched the petals. He didn’t realise he was doing it but he certainly didn’t mind. 

Sunflowers are the symbol of faith, loyalty and adoration.   
Before meeting you Loki would have never thought about being in love. When he was younger he dreamed of a family of his own. The life wasn’t kind to him and it took him a lot of time to be able to truly feel again. You were the only one who believed he could be good and when Loki started to feel something more than friendship for you, the god was determined to prove he was worthy to be called yours. You made him believe in love and kindness again. It took some time for him to understand it but you were always patient with him.   
Sunflowers can remove toxins. 

When Loki found out about his heritage his entire world shattered into pieces. All his life he was taught that Jotuns were heartless monsters, mindless beasts. After everything Odin told him, Loki realised he was never loved by him. Why would he even try to be kind if it wasn’t in his nature? The moment the trickster realised his feelings for you he shut you out completely. You were too precious and he would never forgive himself if he hurt you. You weren’t stupid and you quickly figured out why your friend distanced himself from you. You came to his room to talk to him the same night. The furniture was scattered across the floor and every mirror was broken. Loki’s face was covered in tears and his hands were bleeding. You didn’t ask any questions. He wouldn’t give you any answers. That was the same night you told him you loved him. Loki’s heart has ached to hear those words for so long. No matter how much he wanted you he couldn’t be with you. He was toxic. He would infect you in no time. Wanting to push you away he showed you his true self. His cold, demonic features. He hoped you would realise he wasn’t any good for you but you stayed. You made him feel loved and appreciated. He thought maybe he wasn’t the monster in this story after all. 

The French word for sunflower is tournesol, which translates literally to "turned sun," referring to the plant's ability to turn itself to face the sun.

While Loki could only see the dark side, you tried your best to cheer him up. At first he thought your optimism was stupid and didn’t make any sense. You always managed to find something good in a situation. But then he understood. One time as Loki’s insecurities showed up again he asked you if his coldness bothered you. You then explained to him that with a Frost Giant as your partner cuddling during summer will be so much more pleasurable. After a truly bad fight with his brother Loki took his anger out on your couch and the small coffee table beside it. When you came back home and noticed the chaos, Loki was sure you were going to kick him out and leave him for good. Instead you explained how you wanted to buy new furniture before but didn't have a reason to. Until now. That’s when he realised you were doing it for him. He’s mind was clouded with darkness and your attempts to make him feel good were a little rays of sunshine that somehow managed to cut through them.

Sunflowers follow the sun…but did you know when it is cloudy and grey they face each other and share their energy?

Even the happiest of people have their bad days sometimes. Loki hated them.He has sworn to make you feel wanted and adored by him. But he couldn’t always do that. Sometimes your mind would feed you lies, telling you were not worthy of his love. On those days he wouldn’t leave you alone. He was around all the time. You went to the kitchen? He helped you make dinner. You were sitting on the couch looking at the TV with dead eyes? He sat next to you and read the poems he has written for you. You never pulled away from his touch. You needed him as much as he needed you. After one particularly bad day the two of you were cuddling in your bed. You were looking deep into his eyes and Loki wondered what if he’s your sunflower, too. 

There are over 70 different types of sunflowers and Loki is one of them as well.


End file.
